I Won't Let You Go
by trinkate
Summary: After the rebellion, Katniss and Peeta try to settle down and restart their lives. Follow our favourite Hunger Games characters begin anew, and try to leave all their experiences behind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So this is going to be a post mockingjay fanfic! Hope you enjoy! Also, Some songs for this fanfic are Wild Life and I Will Never Let You go, by Hedley. I just think they represent everlark so well! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games, because if I did, I'd be way cooler then I am right now.**

The games left Katniss and me many scars, wounds that we would never completely recover from. I have a prosthetic leg, and I haven't completely recovered from the trackerjacker serum that the Capitol tortured me with. I'm still having nightmares but I'm no longer in a state of paranoia or psychosis. Katniss's scars are more on the inside. She is still suffering from severe PTSD, and manic-depression, better known in the Capitol as Bipolar disorder. The medication has helped her, but she is still reluctant to have kids. I've tried my hardest, but she still is scared of losing them. After each nightmare, a scab is picked, and the healing would bleeds. I still think of the games and my time in the Capitol, and they cause me psychical pain. Annie wasn't as lucky. She killed herself 2 years after the end of the resistance, which has replaced the word rebellion, as it makes us seem like we has something to rebel against. The marks they left on us, when they tortured us, stuck, and without Finnick, she couldn't stay strong. I don't think I would've made it this long without Katniss.

It took me two years to ask her to marry me. I asked her twice before she said yes, and even then she was hesitant. I remember the very first time we both felt complete. It was when we danced together for the first time as wife and husband. Our song was I Will Never Let You Go, by Hedley. I picked it, and was trying to get a message across. It was only then when she completely trusted in me, and stopped being so scared of losing me.

It's been 7 years since then, and I still am trying my hardest to help her. I've almost given up on the possibility to have my own children, and to teach them how to bake.

There are some day's when she still doesn't get out of bed, or goes and think's she can conquer the world. The first manic episode was a few years back, when I found her in my bed with Gale.

We've been rebuilding district 12, and live in victor's village. The empty houses have been sold to other's spreading across our country. We still have both the houses. Katniss prefers mine, but she can't leave Prim behind. Now, our primary industry is medicine. I can see it makes Katniss remember Prim, because the researchers have found a lot of cures and medicines for illnesses using our plants. where the mines were once, are now factories that make our country's finest antidotes.

I walk through the market, which was once the hob, and buy some of the staples in the Mellark household. I usually bring home baking supplies from the bakery, and Katniss still hunts and gathers sometimes, but we still love our Capitol Imports. I spot Greasy Sae, and when she asks her how Katniss is doing, I tell her that she's great. She asks where she's been, and I tell her she's had a nasty stomach bug, and been in bed. That part is partly true. The other day I heard her throw up in our bathroom while I'm in the spare room. She came home from her appointment, and locked herself up. It's like her illness is keeping her prisoner. She gives me a sympathetic smile, and it is then when I know that she can see through my lies.

I run the rest of the way back to our lovely home. The sun is beginning to set, and it's a beautiful July day. It is only then when I realise how long I've been working in the bakery. We are quite well off, but I get so bored, and it gives me a distraction.

I knock on the door, just to make sure I don't scare Katniss, and then open it. The aroma of Katniss's specialty, lamb stew, fills through the air.

I walk towards the kitchen, through the living area, and into the dining room. I can't help but smile when I see her.

Katniss has her hair in a braid, and wipe's her hands on her fireproof apron- a joke from Haymitch. She smiles at me, and I remember the very first day I saw her, with two braid's instead of one. She is still one of the most beautiful women in Panem, if not most. She doesn't believe me, and though her face has aged, she still is as beautiful as she was 10 years ago.

She stir's her stew, which she claim's is the only good thing that came out of the games, and open's her mouth to say something.

"How was work?"

We've tried to talk about the episodes, and usually it helps, but I can see from the distressed look on her face that this isn't the time.

I sigh walking towards the kitchen, "Fine, busy. I'm really excited for the new location. Katniss, are you feeling better?"

She responds with so much enthusiasm she could pass for a Capitol newsperson. "Much better! Great even! The new medication is working!"

She's been part of a clinical trial for a new herbal medication that is supposed to 'cure' bipolar disorder.

The sudden excitement shocks me. I set down the bag of groceries on the island and say, "That's amazing. I love you Katniss." I pause and then take a deep breath, "Greasy Sae was worried about you."

She and Greasy Sae have developed a mother-daughter relationship. She is always is the first to help me and Katniss out.

Katniss walks towards me and smirks, "That's because she helped me pick this out." She hand's a box, which she obviously had the help of Effie to wrap.

"Katniss, you shouldn't have. Really, it's not a birthday or anything." I start to unwrap the delicate wrapping.

"We do have a reason to celebrate."

I open the box, which holds a shirt. Its white, with sunset orange writing that read's, **Panem's Greatest Daddy. **I go and give Katniss the biggest hug I've ever given. Everything click's into place. That wasn't an episode that was her. Her terrified about her baby having to endure what we did.

With tears of joy streaming down my face, I say, "Katniss, we are going to be parents."

"Yes, Peeta, we are."

"You'll make a great mom."

She laughs, "Of course I will. But what if the system fails?"

I try to supress the same fear, and laugh back, "It won't I promise."

That night, after a celebration with stew and sparkling apple juice, I lie down and smile. In 9 months, I'll have a little girl or boy. I can teach them to bake, and paint. They will never have to fight for their lives. I'll keep them safe, forever. No more Hunger Game's, ever. And if the game's return, I'll do whatever I can to ensure that they don't get reaped. Or I'll run. I'd take Katniss and your future child with me. I still worry that the system we worked so hard to fix will fail, but when Katniss grab's my arm, and wrap's herself with it, I just decide to lie there and forget the world.

**Chasing Cars reference!****New chapter will be up shortly:) Please review and rate. More review's make me want to update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this will be alternating POVs, and the last chapter was Peeta's. Also, does anyone know what Katniss's mom's name was? I even googled it and I couldn't find it. The actress said in her head, she called Mrs. Everdeen Clara so that's what I used! Again, I don't own THG!**

Katniss POV

_2 weeks later….._

I sit in the waiting room of our doctor's office, and squeeze Peeta's hand.

A short and plump nurse opens the door that leave's the waiting room, and leads to the examination rooms. I've hated doctors since Prim died. It reminds me of what never happened, and what could've been. In a Capitol accent she says, "Mrs. and Mr. Mellark? Dr. Grey is right this way."

A lot of people spread out across Panem, and many people who worked as prep-team's etc. are now nurses. They changed the Capitol's name to District 14, in attempt to smooth out segregation, and make people feel more welcome. It's still the Capitol to me. It took a long time for things to settle down. The first thing we did is take 2 representatives from each of the 13, now 14, districts. We started a council, and called it a government, except all it really is, is a board of people who vote for the sake of our society. Peeta is a rep. for district 12, along with Rory Hawthorne. Gale is a rep. for district 14. All the old victors, excluding Haymitch and I are on it. We both decided that it was in everyone's best interest if we stayed out of the government.

I walk through the sterile hallway, and into the small room. Our doctor, Dr. Grey, is sitting with gloves on.

She smiles, and motions for me to sit down. "Hello, Katniss and Peeta. Today, we'll do an scan, just to make sure your baby is doing all right. First things first, Katniss, anything unusual since our last appointment?"

Peeta couldn't come to my last appointment. He was in the district 3 for a COP, or council of Panem, meeting.

I respond, "No, I've been sick almost every morning but that's expected."

Peeta makes circles with this thumb on my hand in attempt to calm me down.

She set's down a chart, and then says, "Great. Okay, lie down, and I'll fetascan you."

The fetascan is one of the new technologies we have, it is like an ultrasound, but 3-D.  
I lie down and close my eyes as she roll's over a machine, and scans my abdomen.

"Do you want to see it? Your 7 week's along."

I nod my head, and then take a deep breath, trying to control my excitement.

Peeta smiles, and say's. "That's our baby, Katniss."

I smile so wide, when I see our baby moving around in the 3-D hologram. I reach out to touch it, but my hand goes right through it.

"Your baby look's very healthy. Now, the NoPolar medication you are taking is safe for the baby, but the sleep aids aren't. I can prescribe something else. Any questions or concerns?"

In my head, I have 10000000's of questions, but for all we know, Google is the best doctor, and the only concern I have is my baby's future.

Once we leave the doctor's office, we decide to go for a trip to my mother's house in district 4, where she moved after the rebellion or _resistance. _We go to our house, and pack up. I put on a green tee shirt, and jeans, and my combat boots, and a warm Panem University hoodie, where I went to school to become a teacher. I teach Panem history mainly, and do the occasional gym class. It's summer so I'm on break. I shove my medications, and some Advil in my purse.

As we leave the house, Peeta passes me a Wild Raspberry muffin. I want to refuse it, given my tendency to get sick in cars, but I can't refuse his baking. I've gained at least 20 pounds since the rebellion, but I was so used to starving, you can barely tell the difference.

I sit on the passenger side, and Peeta, being the strong man he is, put's our luggage in the trunk. I turn on my favourite music station to get ready for the 9 hour trip.

Once we leave the district limits, the queasiness sets in. I don't know how Peeta does all the traveling he does. I can barely manage a 1 hour car ride without almost dying. The pregnancy isn't helping either.

Peeta notices the look on my face and asks, "Baby, are you feeling alright? Do you want to stop?" He is way too good for me.

I shake my head, and I try to look into the horizon, but the headache has already turned into a migraine. I close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep.

Peeta's voice awakens me from my sleep. "Katniss, sweetie? I'm stopping for gas, do you need anything?"

I shake my head for no, and check the time. Shit. We've been only driving for 3 hours and I already feel like crap. I fall back asleep, and when I wake up, it's not nearly as nice as the first time.

I say, "Peeta, pull over, I'm going to throw up."

He does as told, and I open my door and empty the contents of my stomach, while Peeta rubs my back. I sit back in the car, and Peeta gives me a kiss.

"Peeta, what the hell? My breath stinks!" I laugh, and think of our first kiss, in the arena.

Peeta stares into my eyes and says, "If I can't handle you at your worst, I don't deserve you at your best."

I hit him with my sweater, and roll my eyes. Then, I sit back into the car, and the rest of the drive sleep.

We arrive in District 4 about an hour later, and pull into my mother's driveway.

My mother says, "Katniss! I missed you so much, and Peeta, you look so handsome!"

I hug her and say, "Hey, what about me? I look great!"

Peeta laughs and reassures me that I look great. I follow my mother into her spare room, which is where Peeta and I will be staying. I set down my bags, and then we go into my mother's living room.

"It's getting late, and you must be exhausted. It's okay if you want to head straight to bed," she says.

Peeta responds, "No, we're okay. Katniss spelt most of the way, and I'm fine. Besides, we haven't seen you in over a year!"

My mother offers us a drink, and she comes back with a tea for me, and wine for her and Peeta.

My mother still doesn't know about the baby, or my bipolar diagnosis.

"How was the drive up," she says.

I respond with, "I got sick, but other than that it was fine."

She laughs, and tells me that I get that from my father.

After an hour or so of petty conversation, I finally bring it up while Peeta is using the washroom. "Mom, last year, I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. I just thought you should know why I've been so distant."

She smiles, which is not what I was expecting and says, "Honey, you get that from me. I'm bipolar as well. After your father died, I was I a deep state of depression, and then I would be manic… I noticed it with you when you were younger, but we couldn't afford the medication for you, and I got it for the first while through your dad's friend. When I was off my medication, I would stay in bed for days. I think you remember that. I'm really sorry. Right now, I'm on NoPolar, and it's been a godsend."

I reply, "I'm on it too." All the puzzle pieces fit, and it finally makes sense. My mother wasn't lazy, she just was sick, and in my heart I forgive her for my childhood.

Peeta comes back and sits down. "Clara, we have something to tell you."

I smile, and almost giggle with excitement. "I'm pregnant."

She smiles, and then says, "I'm going to be a grandma."

I stare at the picture of Prim as a child, and then I say, "I love you Mom."

It's the first time I ever call her that, and one of the first time's I say those 3 words unprovoked. We spend the rest of the night laughing and Mom tells us stories. I begin to understand my mother in a better way. Since the rebellion, I've shut her out, and she almost didn't come to our wedding. I was mad, and hated her for putting Prim out on the battlefield. I never thought she loved me, until then.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please rate and review! Remember, more review/followers ect. equals faster writing equals more uploads. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't really like this chapter, but it's only really_********_to explain things... Enjoy!_**

Peeta POV

_One Week Later_

I flip through the catalogue, and decide on a neutral dark gray tone for the walls, and white walls. We've decided to keep the gender a surprise, which means I need to do a neutral theme. Katniss and I thought it would be best if I decorated the nursery, because of Katniss's lack of eye for design.

Today is the day when we make our announcement official. Being the faces of the rebellion, we are a bit of celebrities in Panem. First, we are telling Haymitch and Effie, and then the rest of the world.

We've decided to ask Effie and Haymitch to be our substitute grandparents. I want my kid to have a Grandpa and Grandma and since my parents, and Katniss's dad are long gone, Haymitch and Effie were the natural choice. In the past years, we've grown so close, and it almost feels like we are a family. Correction, we are a family.

I leave my office that doubles as my art studio and head into the kitchen, where I see Katniss making a peanut butter and sour patch kid sandwich on a cheese bun. She has the weirdest craving with this pregnancy. I still can't believe that she's pregnant.

I laugh and say, "That's appetizing."

She sticks out her tongues, and then responds with, "Ready to go tell Haymitch and Effie?"

We walk out her door, and continue until we are at Haymitch's House. I find Effie opening the door. One of most shocking things that has happened since the rebellion, is that Haymitch sobered up, and fell in love with Effie Trinket. Haymitch proposed to Effie on New Year's, and their wedding is coming up.

He laughs at nothing and looks up from his coffee and says, "Hey Sweetheart."

Katniss finally breaks the ice, and says "I'm having a baby."

Haymitch asks "How did that happen?"

I laugh and say, "Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

Haymitch laughs, and then says, "I know that."

Effie smiles, and gives Katniss a huge hug. "Congrats! How far along are you," she says.

Katniss smiles, and pushes a stray hair out of her face. Every day, I'm amazed with her beauty. "I'm 8 weeks along. There's one more thing. Can you two be our adoptive grandparents?"

"Of course, Sweetheart."

Effie POV  
I've always wanted a child, but time went by, and I never found the one until it was way too late. We've considered adoption, but we wanted to wait till Haymitch was sober. Even though I'll never have children of my own, I'm excited to be a grandma.

I decide to go into town, and start my Saturday early. I work at the big office building downtown in the new rebuilt Capitol style area as a secretary. I pass by all the small shops, and even take a peek inside the small boutiques that are newly set up. District 12 is starting to become the new Capitol, since it's been rebuilt. Everything is new, and shiny and it makes me flourish with excitement.

I pass by a small alley, where I see something trying to escape a box. I immediately go and open the box. Inside, holds a small, kitten. It's grey with black markings, and it has white paws. I pick it up, and head to the vet. Veterinarian medicine has always big in the capitol, but just recently branched out into the districts.

After the vet checks the cat over, she tells me that it's healthy, and is just malnourished. She tells me that is was probably abandoned, and my heart sinks as I remember my childhood.

I take it home. Haymitch won't be too happy, but I don't care. I open the door to our house, and yell, "Haymitch! I'm home!"

"What is that Princess," he mumbles.

I reply, "That's a great name. This is Princess, I found her. She's going to be the newest addition to our family."

"No."

I shriek, "No thank you. Manners!"

"No thank you."

"That's better, and we are keeping her." A small tear rolls down my eye while I remember my past. "When I was younger, I was abandoned by my parents. I was a drink 2 parts rejected and 1 part abused. This cat was left the same way. Haymitch, I need to save her. I was lucky, my adopted parents saved me, and loved me for who I am. I don't think I'd be alive, or an ex-escort, if they hadn't took me in, so please I need to keep her. Thank you."

Haymitch grabs my hand, and this small gesture makes me feel so much better. "Effie, you've never told me that. You just said your parents died when you were 21 in an accident."

I put my head on his shoulder and whisper, "They did."

"Let's go to the pet store, princess."

I don't deserve this man. After nearly 20 years of hating each other, I would have never dreamed that it would turn out this way. I would have never dreamed that Haymitch Abernathy would ever get sober, nor would I think that I, Effie Trinket, would soon be Effie Abernathy. I would've never dreamed that he'd ask me to dance at Katniss and Peeta's wedding, and even if I had dreamed about, it would've been a nightmare. I wouldn't have thought that he actually had a heart. I wouldn't have guessed that he out of all people would be the one for me.

_**REVIEWS PLEASE! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello! I hope you all enjoy! Review Review review please!**

**CH 4**

_3 Months later _

I'm over halfway through my pregnancy, and it's now almost Christmas. It feels like just yesterday it was July, and we were telling Effie and Haymitch.

Over the years, we've started a family. Most of us victor's families were killed, so we are all each other's adoptive siblings. This year, we're all celebrating in district 7, with Johanna and her Fiancée Sam Thornwell. He's a native to district 7, and really tall and buff, but is as gentle, if not more gentle than Effie. He couldn't hurt a fly, which is such a contrast from the Johanna Mason I know. Through the years, Johanna and I have become best friends, and she's considered moving many times, but couldn't because off Sam's job. They get married this May, and I'm maid of Honor, which I'm reluctant to be, as I'm due in March.

We always have a huge Christmas celebration, with all of our family, including Gale, and his new girlfriend, Immogen Delavigne. She says she's from the United British, a country in Europe, and she moved here to be a model. She has a bit of an accent that makes her sound like a bitch, but is really funny and kind.

I guess Gale found his dandelion in the spring too. Gale and I didn't talk for 2 years, until Peeta brought us together, which blew up in his face. We got drunk, and I was manic, and I ended up doing something's we both regret, but Peeta forgives us both.

As my due date approaches, I get more and more excited, and I forget my fears of the council and our democracy failing. I've started to buy baby clothes, even though I'm not due until March 8th. Mainly baby sized hunting gear, which is adorable!

One of the joys of being a victor is you never have to worry about money. Peeta and I decided that I'll just ne s substitute teacher from now on, and do lectures on The Hunger Games. I have a bit of an online shopping addiction, which fills our house with random knickknacks. This is one of the many reasons that I love Christmas. I have an excuse for buying everyone random stuff that nobody really has use for, but loves anyways.

This year, we've decided to head to the orphanage, and give them presents. We got wish lists from the kids. I convinced Haymitch to wear a Santa costume, and Peeta to wear tights and an elf suit, which it unbelievably hot. I've been in charge of buying presents, and Effie has been wrapping them. We've decided to bring them today.

"Peeta! Hurry up, Effie will get mad and I need to put my elf suit on too. Did you get your tights on?" I yell, waiting outside of the main floor's bathroom.

He yells back, "Katniss, Patience. I can't get the bodysuit on..."

"Open up, I'll help you."

He mumbles back, evidently embarrassed, "Fine."

When he opens the door, I see the funniest thing I've seen in ages. Inside, is Peeta with tights that are on backwards, and a body suit that's going up his ass.

"Oh my. First of all, that's not your bodysuit, that's mine. You grabbed the wrong one."

"Oh. That would explain a lot."

He shuts the door, and then outs on his own costume, which looks rather funny, although if the bakery fails, he could be an elf at a shopping mall. Then I put my costume, and we head out the door, lugging large bags of presents to the car. Effie and Haymitch decide to take their own car, because of the lack of seats.

I open the door and the lady we spoke to before planning this greets us. She introduces herself as Veronica, and looks rather old.

"The children are very excited to have you visit them," she says.

"We are absolutely thrilled!" Effie squeals, and then nudges Haymitch as we enter the room with the children,

"Ho. Ho. Ho," Haymitch mumbles.

We walk through orphanage, and give children gifts. All of them are excited and happy, except for one.

"Hello, what's your name?" I ask, approaching the young girl

Veronica responds for the girl. "Her name's Bella. She's 15 months old and she's been with us for a year. She was removed from her home after her mother died, and her father started neglecting, and even starving her."

My heart goes out to this girl. Based on her black hair, she's probably from the seam. Even though there is less poverty, it's still there.

Peeta goes and sits beside the girl, and I can see sadness in his eyes through the smile. It kills me to see this little girl suffer like this. He finally says, "Hello, I'm Peeta. You look lovely! Shall we dance?"

To my surprise, the little girl laughs, and even says, "No! Bella no dance."

"Wow. You guys must have a connection," Veronica says. "She rarely talks to people except for me and the other women here. Never men."

Peeta and I spend the rest of the afternoon taking turns making jokes with the small girl, while Effie and Haymitch give out the rest of the toys. Peeta pulls me aside, and I know what he's thinking about.

"I think we should adopt her. We can help her, and she's adorably, and how could you leave her here?"

I agree, and we talk to Veronica, and fill out all the required forms. After we return, Bella sits on Peeta's lap, and we tell her the news. I smile, and say, "Would it be alright if we become your new parents?"

She smiles, and says "I ask Santa for mommy and daddy. Santa good."

I laugh, and then it suddenly hits me that I now have a child. Peeta joins in on the laughter. We bring Bella to meet Effie and Haymitch, and tell her that they will be her Grandma and Grandpa.

After a moment of silence, she finally laughs. "Santa's my grandpa?"

When we get home, Peeta makes us Cheese Buns, and I order some clothes, and toys for Bella. We find out that she is scared of the dark, loves animals and books, hates princesses and loves getting into trouble. She's very curious, and energetic, but yet still a bit nervous, and scared as if someone will hurt her.

Veronica told us a few things about her. How she has a problem with bed wetting, and has nightmares. Why she never spoke.

Her father would beat her for every word she said wrongfully, and she was too scared to talk. She would lock her in closets, and wouldn't feed her. She was scared of most boys because of this for a very long time, but now is just anxious around them.

I make an appointment with our family doctor, because she hasn't had one in a while. The adoption system is improving, but still isn't great. She is a bit behind in her vaccinations, and I want to make sure my bay's healthy as possible.

We decide to keep her a surprise until district 7. She looks enough like Peeta and I that she could pass as one of our own.

That night, I watch her and Peeta sound asleep on the couch, her curled up on his chest, and I know that he'll be a great dad. I know that we'll be great parents, and I know that no matter what, He'll always keep my babies safe.

**A/N- Please review! It makes me more motivated to write! Next chapter you'll meet Sam and Immogen! Will be very christmasy and fluffy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n- I can't wait to write the sequel! Although that won't be for a few dozen chapter, I'll really excited! I hope you all like this rather long chapter! Next ch will be rather dramatic! **

Peeta POV

_December 23rd_

The past few days has been rather stressful, as we prepare for the holidays, and have a new child in our house. Katniss has been shopping, trying to buy Bella gifts, while I bake, and take care of Bella.

Through the past week, Bella's personality has really shone through. She loves exploring, and reading. She's rather shy with strangers, but will warm right up. She's going to be a night owl, and will not go to bed unless we psychically drag her to bed. For a 16 month year old, she is extremely smart. She can carry on full conversations, and she can count to 100, and she's partially potty-trained. She calls Haymitch Gwandpa Santa, and Effie Gwandma.

We've decided to leave for district 7 on Christmas day, as it is only a 3 and a half hour car ride. It's the 23rd, and I'm painting Bella's new room purple, which is her favourite colour. She picked it out all by herself. Katniss is currently out shopping at the Tribute Center, which was named for all the deceased tributes.

"Daddy! Look at me!" I stare at Bella, who is sitting in a can of paint.

"Bella! You're all messy!" I laugh, although I know that it shouldn't be nearly as funny as I think it is. "Let's get you all cleaned up before Mommy comes home!"

I run the bath, and bring Bella with me, so she can't get into any more trouble. She squeals as I place her in the lukewarm water. "Daddy, I cold."

After I wash all the purple out of her hair, I call Haymitch to ask if she can come over and watch Bella. Although I love my baby girl, it's hard to paint and watch her because of her curious nature. She is thrilled to see Haymitch when I tell her she's going to Grandpa's house.

A knock on the door interrupts our movie. I go and answer it, seeing Haymitch at the door.

"Santa!" Bella runs up towards Haymitch, and hugs him.

I begin to apologize. "I'm really sorry, she got into the paint. Katniss isn't home an-"

"It's alright kid. I wasn't doing anything, just writing."

Haymitch has started writing a book, it's an auto-biography about his experiences growing up in the seam, surviving the second quarter quell and his battles with addiction.

"I really appreciate it. Here's her stuff."

I hand Haymitch the backpack filled with toys, clothes and other necessities.

"Bye daddy." Bella's blue eye's shine with excitement.

"Bye Bella! Behave," I tell her.

I head upstairs, to finish the room. Once I'm done, I reach into the cabinet where I hid Katniss's Christmas present. I bought her a silver charm bracelet, and a charm that says mom from Bella. I thought it would be nice to be able to document the next years of our lives.

I wrap it up, and then I go get Bella from Haymitch where I find them eating ice cream. No wonder she likes Haymitch so much!

2 DAYS LATER

Katniss POV

"Wake up! Sweepy heads!"

The screams of my little girl awaken me. I roll ever, and the red glow of my alarm clock reads 5:14. Christmas morning. She is excited to open her presents for the first time, she's been talling about it for days.

Peeta smiles, "Okay sweetie. I'll go make some waffles, and you can help."

I start to get out of bed. I've already packed up all of Bella's stuff for our little road-trip. Peeta says I'm over worrying, but I have everything we could possibly need in any situation, from her getting car-sick to an allergic reaction. I worry that Bella will indeed get carsick, because she's never been in a car before, and many people living in 12 are pre-disposed to it, like me. We still haven't made it to the doctor's because the local pediatrician is on holidays so how are we supposed to know that she's not fatally allergic to nuts!

I roll out of bed, and head downstairs. Bella is anxiously awaiting being able to open all the presents that Santa got her. I bought her a stack of books, a child tablet, some stuffed animals, and her favourite gift, a playground in the backyard.

Everyone is staying in 7 for a week, and Effie spoiled the surprise, and we are having a Welcome party for Bella.

"Mommy! Can I open this?"

She points towards the stocking that holds the stuffed animals. Peeta smiles with his camera as he takes a picture of Bella with her new frog, cat, lamb, bunny, bear and fish. She's going to be so spoiled.

"Santa give me stuffy!" The she opens her tablet. "Yay!"

She opens her books, and then we take her into the backyard. She immediately loves the playground. It has 2 swings, a tire swing, a slide, a sandbox, some monkey bars, and a hot tub for the entire family.

She smiles and says, "Thank you mommy and daddy. You are the best Mommy and Daddy in the world."

We go back inside, and I give Peeta his gifts. I bought him a DSLR camera, which he's been wanting forever, and some baking and art supplies, along with a new watch from Bella.

He opens the presents, and gives me a kiss, "Thank you so much. You're the best."

He pulls out a small box, and I unwrap it. Inside is a beautiful charm bracelet. Then, Bella, looking very proud hands me another box, containing a charm that said Mother. I tear up at this, and hug her.

"Thank you both." I fear another tear roll down my face. "I love you two."

Peeta hands me yet another gift. I open it and inside is a macbook, the computer I'd been eyeing for ages. "It's for the book you wanted to write."

I say, "Real or not real, we have a baby."

He responds, "Real."

Then I continue, "Real or not real. I am married to you."

He says, "Real."

"Real or not real. You'll never leave me."

"Real. I will never let you go, not when we're old, smelly or dying."

I kiss him with all the passion that I have, and I feel his warmth on my bare arms. I feel him move with me as we kiss, I feel his muscles as I stroke his arms. I feel him, and right there, I feel complete.

"Yucky! Mommy kiss daddy!"

I may have forgotten we had a child for that second.  
Peeta makes Bella breakfast, and I go and finish packing.

After we are ready to go, I put Bella in her car seat, and we start to drive. It's 8 AM, which means that we'll be there around 12. I sit in the back with Bella, because of my pregnant belly. It's larger than what most 6 months pregnant people are. We haven't had an appointment since the first one, which probably isn't good, but with the new at home baby check kit that was recently developed, we only have to go when we first find out, and at the begging of the third trimester.

Once we leave the outskirts of our beloved city, I take the anti-nausea medication I found.

Bella shrieks, "Are we there yet?"

Peeta responds from the front, his eyes never leaving the road. "Not yet. Why don't you watch a movie?"

"Bella want hungry."

Peeta and I laugh as we here Bella's statement. I pass her some cheerios, and she is happy.

We drive and drive, and even up the windy road, much to my relief, Bella doesn't once feel sick. We play eye spy, watch Little Einstein, and name all of Bella's stuffed animals. Finally, we roll into Johanna and Sam's driveway. Bella excitedly knocks on the door, and I leave Peeta to our luggage.

"Oh my god! If it isn't Katniss!" Immogen squeals. She's wearing a black dress, with a cut out at the front, and black heels. They make her long legs look even longer, and make her modelness evident.

"Great to see you! This is Bella!"

All he sudden, Gale screams. "CATNIP HAS A CHILD!"

"What am I? Chopped liver!"

"Yes! We adopted her….. I've told you this, and hi Sam" I roll my eyes at Johanna's drama. It's hard to believe that in such a short amount of time, she's changed so much. I'm really glad, because we are so much closer.

She hugs Bella. "That's unreal. If you would've told me that 10 years ago, I wouldn't have believed it."

"This is your Auntie Johanna and Auntie Immogen. That's Uncle Gale and Uncle Sam."

Bella goes and hugs each of them. We wait for Haymitch and Effie to arrive, and then we decide to do our gift exchange. I got Immogen and Effie a bath set and some candles and tea. I isn't think that Johanna would enjoy that, so I got her She's been there for me through everything, and I need her. She understands the terrors of the games better than anyone except Peeta, but unlike Peeta, I can talk about girl problems and hot boys. I got Haymitch and Effie a similar gift, except theirs is to the Capitol. For Gale, who is planning on moving back to twelve with Immogen, I got a new bow.

Bella's been spoiled by everyone. She's the first baby in the family! She has all sorts of presents!

In the end, I think Gale won the Best Gift giver. He gave Immogen a ring, a very special ring. A ring that will tie them together for the coming years. He proposed.

After everyone helps set up for dinner, Effie, Sam and Peeta and cook, while Haymitch and Gale play with Bella outside, and us girls have a girl talk.

"I still can't believe it!" Immogen turns around the ring on her finger.

I say, "I'm so happy for you two. You're so good for him!"

"Guys? Can I tell you something?"

We oblige, and Johanna finally says, "I think Sam's cheating on me."

Immogen grabs Johanna's hand, and she says, "Oh my god, really? How did you find out? Are you okay?"

A tear slides down her eye, and the staring at the ground, she says, "I found another girl's panties in my room after I came back from the COP meeting. Twice. I'm fine, I guess, it's hard to say it out loud, you know? I also saw them kissing, he doesn't know." She pauses, "How do I tell him? I want to call of the wedding. I'm going to tell him once everyone's gone."

I feel awful for Johanna. She'd found her dandelion, but it died. If it was a onetime thing? Then maybe. But twice? "You can move to 12. As a COP rep. you can work from anywhere. Get away from him. You could stay in my old house." I offer. I still wonder if this is what would've happened with Peeta and Gale.

"I might just have to do so. We can talk later."

Effie comes and interrupts, "Dinner!"

I help Bella get a plate of food, and cut it up in tiny pieces. She likes the turkey and stuffing, but not the potatoes.

I get my own food, and once everyone is sitting down, we say grace.  
Haymitch says, "I want to make a toast to this wonderful family. Merry Christmas!" We all raise our wine glasses filled with soda, because it's easier for Haymitch.

After the meal, which was delicious, we all say our goodbyes, and Johanna and I talk again. She tells me that she's going to tell him, and leave in the next few days. She says that she'll call me, and I truly hope she goes through with her plan. Partially, because I would love to have Johanna as my neighbour, and partially because the Johanna I know doesn't take shit from anybody.

We leave Sam and Johanna's, and I notice that Peeta is breathing rapidly, and gasping for air.

He is shaking so much, and I can tell he's having another panic attack, what triggered it I'm not sure. "Kat-n-n-iss"

"Peeta, breathe in for 8 out for 8. Drink some water. I'll drive." I get into the driver's seat, and put back the seat as far as it can go.

Bella asks so innocently, as if nothing bad has every happened. "What's wrong daddy?"

I answer for him, looking back and seeing Peeta shaking, but breathing better. "When mommy and daddy where younger, bad people did bad things, and we sometimes get really scared or sad."

She responds, "My old daddy was bad." She closes her eyes, and starts to drift to sleep.

It kills me that someday, I'll have to really tell my children that I am a murderer, and what the games has done. Suddenly, I have an idea. The book I'll write can be about my experiences as a tribute and rebel. I can send it to the other countries that don't know about the hunger games, and say its fiction. Then, even if all is forgotten, the truth will be out there, even if it may not be seem as it. After all, a truth is a truth no matter how many people believe it.

**A/n- In your reviews, can you give some ideas for baby names... Girl or Boy! REMEBER REVIEW=UPDATE FOLLOWS=UPDATE!**


End file.
